


Character Profiles in Moonwalkers

by twinklingpaopufruit



Series: Moonwalkers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, M/M, Moonwalkers, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Characters and their Hogwarts Houses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Profiles in Moonwalkers

**SCOTT MCCALL**

**Sorting Hat Says: GRYFFINDOR**

Crooked jaw, sweet smile, one of Hogwarts few good-natured students, Scott McCall seems like a shoe-in for Hufflepuff as he is loyal to all his friends no matter what circumstance, but his stubbornness, brash attitude, and almost always habit of jumping into things without thinking lands him in Gryffindor.

 **Wand:** Ash with Phoneix Feather Core 10 inches, surprisingly swishy

 **Pet** : Barn Owl named Posey

 **Family Background:** Scott has a Magical Muggle-born mother and Muggle father. Scott’s father divorced Scott’s mother when he found out she was a witch. Mama McCall is loving and supportive, though perhaps a bit out of her depth when it comes to her son’s propriety for trouble and do not get her started on her son’s choice of best friends.

 **Best Subject(s):** Defense Against the Dark Arts. Scott is a natural when it comes to DADA, as it relies on mostly instinct.

 **Worst Subject(s):** The  sad truth that is kind of the only good thing he is good at. He barely gets by his subjects, and his worst is potions, although he can get good grades when Stiles tutors him.

 **Hobbies and Extracurricular:** When he’s not running through the halls with Stiles escaping detention, he plays Quidditch as a Chaser (appointed second year). Overall, he follows his friend Stiles who likes to terrorize the school and they love going into Honeydukes. He is part of the dueling club.

 **At His Worst:** Scott is stubborn, analytically slow, and compulsively obsessive. With these three mixes, he frequently acts without thinking and fails to foresee the consequence of his actions.

 **At His Best:** Scott is courageous, devoted, and strong-hearted. He is usually willing to correct his mistakes, strive to keep his goals, and work hard for what he wants. His instincts are strong and usually correct in determining a person’s character, this comes in handy when someone needs a helping hand.

 **Random Fact:** When he was a child he was prone to magical outbursts, one of them caused a stray vase to him in the face, causing him to have a crooked jaw.

 **Scarf of Sexual Preference:** Heterosexual but has a weakness for tall boys with sharp cheekbones and large puppy dog eyes.

 

**STILES STILINSKI**

**Sorting Hat Says: SLYTHERIN**

Clever, courageous, loyal, Stiles Stilinski, possesses traits to belong to all houses but above all Stiles is ambitious. He is not above manipulating people for his own ends but most of all for his friends. He can be cunning to escape from certain problems and has a sense of duty to his friends that many of his housemates lack.

 **Wand:** Dogwood with Dragon Heartstring Core 12 inches, slightly springy

 **Pet:** None

 **Family Background:** Stiles has a Pureblood father who is Head Auror and a Mother who was adopted by a second-generation half-blood family, leaving her family lineage unknown. His mother passed away before Stiles entered Hogwarts to an unknown illness. His father takes care of him and loves him down to his core but is often exasperated when his son gets into constant trouble.

 **Best Subject(s):** Transfiguration and Arithmancy. He is highly intelligent but is easily bored and side-tracked making him the second best in his year, even if he did focus though he would not be able to compete with Lydia’s natural genius who takes spot at #1.

 **Worst Subject(s):** Defense Against the Dark Arts. While, Stiles knows the subject in theory, he struggles tremendously in practice and is usually tutored by Scott-who sucks at tutoring.

 **Hobbies and Extracurricular:**  He plays on pranks on everyone—excluding Lydia which lands him in detention on a nearly weekly basis with Scott. He is a chaser for the Quidditch team but was not appointed until his fourth year because Jackson stole the opening in his third year. He loves going to Honeydukes but is banned from the Three Broomsticks by “accidentally” causing a war between firewhiskey bottles and the butterbeer glasses. He is part of the dueling club.

 **At His Worst:** Stiles is scatterbrained, obsessive, and non-empathic. He often wildly misinterprets situations and his hyperactivity gets real annoying real fast. He has a tendency to disregard rules when they do not suit his needs.

 **At His Best:** Stiles is hilarious, genuine, quick thinking, and resourceful. He has a gift for getting to the heart of the problem and he is one of the best people to have on your side when everything goes wrong. He is also very reliable if you ask him nicely for a favor he will most likely get what you need.

 **Random Fact:** Stiles tried to make a love potion in his third year so Lydia Martin would fall in love with him, but the potion went wrong and he was forced to walk around with a pair of breast for the rest of the day.

 **Scarf of Sexual Preference:** Dangerously Frustrated Bisexual Virgin

 

**ALLISON ARGENT**

**Sorting Hat Says: GRYFFINDOR**

Inside and out Allison is a sweet girl and is really outgoing. She may seem innocent but has a long rebellious streak that has more often than not gotten her into her fair share of trouble at Beauxbatons. She is always up for a challenge. Her strong-willed, protective, and brave nature puts her in Gryffindor where her love to fight and compete fits in snugly with her housemates.

 **Wand:** Aspen with Unicorn Hair Core 10 inches, solid

 **Pet:** Spectacled Owl

 **Family Background:** Allison was born into a well-known pureblood family in France. Her family is famous for hunting dark creatures, most notably werewolves.

 **Best Subject(s):** Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. She is an expert duelist and although she refuses to use them knows a handful of dark types of magic. Her mother used to be a Potions Master and taught Allison diligently.

 **Worst Subject(s)** : Transfiguration. Allison is used to performing spells on instinct and Transfiguration require a more thoughtful and precise hand in which she lacks.

 **Hobbies and Extracurricular:**  Allison joined the dueling club after Lydia’s insistence they needed more girls. She also enjoys spending time with Lydia and loves going to Hogsmeade whenever they can, even if it means they sneak into the small village when they aren’t supposed to.

 **At Her Worst:** Allison is impulsive, closed-off, and rebellious. She had a stubborn nature when it comes to changing her beliefs and assumes the worst in her family (even though she might have the right to).

 **At Her Best:** Allison is kind, trustworthy, and a good friend. She is willing to stand up for her friends and is there for them when they need a shoulder to cry on, in fact she can make nearly everyone smile back at her without a second thought. She is also very resourceful.

 **Random Fact:** Her favorite Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean is Pear, although it looks exactly the same as phlegm flavored so…

 **Scarf of Sexual Preference** : Has a strong kink for furry pointy-eared boys.

 

**LYDIA MARTIN**

**Sorting Hat Says:  RAVENCLAW**

Lydia is heavily focused on external beauty, which often serves as a mask for her true emotional state whether it be angry or scared out of her mind, although it never fails to hide her intellect despite how much she tries. She is incredibly smart, clever, and quick-witted and strives to learn as much as she can from each subject, not to be the best, but because she enjoys knowledge for knowledge sake, the core of a true Ravenclaw.

 **Wand:** Apple with Dragon Heartstring core 12 inches, unyielding

 **Pet:** Harpy Eagle

 **Family Background:** Lydia comes from a long line of purebloods, however in her arrival to Hogwarts her parents divorced. Her parents are trying to one-up each other constantly for their daughter’s affection, though they do not really care for her.

 **Best Subject(s):**  Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Potions. Lydia has a knack for ancient runes and in fact almost anything ancient and difficult. She can read archaic Latin because she got bored with classical Latin, and she is good with numbers and spells.

 **Worst Subject(s):**  None. She has the top grades in every class except Transfiguration where Stiles has her beat.

 **Hobbies and Extracurricular:**  She is captain of the dueling club at school, likes to spend time in the library, enjoys sneaking out with Allison to Hogsmeade, and while she despises Qudditch she goes to support her boyfriend. Also she loves to secretly prank people around the school, but she is good at covering her tracks that everyone assumes its Stiles because he is notorious for it. Lydia though says her pranks are better.

 **At Her Worst:** Lydia is vindictive, reactive, and insecure. Lydia has trouble dealing with emotions in a constructive manner, and she often covers up her feelings with abrasive sarcasm or cruel words. Because she's so concerned with how other people perceive her, she sometimes behaves in ways that are contradictory to her true thoughts and desires, and this self-deception prevents her from being as powerful as she might otherwise be.

 **At Her Best:** Lydia is resourceful, clever, and helpful. Even when people are keeping secrets from her she is quick to piece the information together and figure it out on her own. She is also very accepting of people despite their differences and accepts things that are often misunderstood in the wizarding world.

 **Random Fact:** Lydia at one time pulled a prank on everyone in the entire school during breakfast that each time they tried to grab utensils it would slip through their fingers and when they grabbed their cups and pressed it to their mouths the liquid would spill through. Stiles was later blamed.

 **Scarf of Sexual Preference:** Experienced Lover who is too good for you

**JACKSON WHITTEMORE**

**Sorting Hat Says: SLYTHERIN**

Countless taunts, jibes, and abrasive attitude matches the Slytherin house perfectly. Jackson is clever and is not afraid to turn and manipulate others to do his bidding. He is loud and not afraid to voice his opinion, he is hard working and ambitious.

 **Wand:** Red Oak with Unicorn Hair core 10 inches, unyielding

 **Pet:** None.

 **Family Background:** Jackson came from a well-established pureblood family but before he was born his parents were attacked, causing the healers to remove him from his mother’s womb. He now lives with his Uncle and Aunt who despite their pureblood status are kind, nurturing, and supportive. Jackson does not recognize them as his parents though and struggles to show them love.

 **Best Subject(s):** Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms are Jackson’s best subjects. He is a natural at charms where he can cast spells without trying. DADA is also his best subject in terms of theory but he is only average when it comes to practice.

 **Worst Subject(s):** Potions. Although he finds it fascinating he has trouble distinguishing the difference between even the most simplest of potions.

 **Hobbies and Extracurricular:**  He is the star chaser for the Slytherin team and achieved captain status his fifth year. He is part of the dueling club as he helped Lydia found it. Although for him it is more of an excuse to cast spells at idiotic Gryffindors.

 **At His Worst:** Jackson is arrogant, conceited, and egocentric. He can also come off as vain with his appearance as he knows he is one of the good-looking boys in the school. He is also quick to judge others worth as he is very competitive but this due to his insecure nature.

 **At His Best:** Jackson is supportive and a good friend. His best friend Danny was saved humiliation when he came out as gay when Jackson threatened to hex the entire school. He is also clever and quick-witted ranking third in their class. He is willing to go through great lengths to keep his closest friends happy and protected.

 **Random Fact:** One time he fell in the lake and a mermaid threw him back to the shore because he was too pretty to kill.

 **Scarf of Sexual Preference:** Metrosexual

 

**DEREK HALE**

**Sorting Hat Says: HUFFLEPUFF**

Brooding dark shoulders, scruffy chin, thick eyebrows, many think that Derek Hale would be better suited for Slytherin because of his dark appearance and manipulative nature, but Derek’s self-sacrificing nature for the people he loves trumps the former, easily putting him in Hufflepuff, along with his high tolerance for annoying hyperactive teenagers, his quirky only Derek like kindness, and his dedication to make everything right.

 **Wand:** Hawthorne with Phoenix Feather Core, 10 inches, solid

 **Pet:** None

 **Family Background:** Derek Hale came from a large family that were werewolves (secret to the wizarding world), but after a run-in with Gerard and Kate Argent when Derek was eleven, his family was trapped in the basement of their home. The house burned down; the only surviving members of his family are Peter, Laura, and Cora. Gerard and Kate were sent to Azkaban, after Chris defended the Hales saying that they were a peaceful family and not werewolves. The Hale secret remains that.

 **Best Subject(s):** Defense against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration are Derek’s best subjects. Defense and Transfiguration are his best subjects because they were his mother’s favorite.

 **Worst Subject(s):** Potions. The smells and random ingredients bother his delicate senses, distracting him and causing him to mess up the potion.

 **Hobbies and Extracurricular:** Derek is not part of any club or sport despite that he is extremely athletic. He does not like flying because his werewolf side despises it, so he likes working out in the Forbidden Forest. He also likes reading obscure wizard fairy tales because that is what his mother read to him.

 **At His Worst** : Derek is impulsive, trusts no one including himself when he is hurt, easily manipulated, and rudely sarcastic. Derek has a strong tendency to close himself off and make rash decisions without thinking how they will affect the people around him.

 **At His Best:** Derek is strong, the most loyal person a friend can have, and loving. When Derek fully trusts someone, he commits to them with all his being and will never betray them.

 **Random Fact:** Derek learned a spell to have permanently the perfect amount of scruff on his face.

 **Scarf of Sexual Preference:** Brown haired snarky sarcastic people

 

**ERICA REYES**

**Sorting Hat Says: HUFFLEPUFF**

Erica at times is insecure and is seen as an outcast because of her illness, however those that do not make fun of her she keeps close to her heart and is loyal and dedicated to them. She is hard-working putting her in Hufflepuff.

 **Wand:** Cedar with Dragon Heartstring 12 inches, surprisingly swishy

 **Pet** : None.

 **Family Background:** Erica is a muggle born, her parents know nothing of the wizarding world but are highly proud of their daughter. They are there for her when she has her sick fits and bought wizard books to help treat their daughter.

 **Best Subject(s):** Potions and Herbology are Erica’s best subjects. Potions and herbology are her favorite because they are very lonesome activities. Later, she becomes proficient in DADA when her self-esteem goes up.

 **Worst Subject(s):** Charms. For some unknown reason Erica’s spell most often than not explode in her face.

 **Hobbies and Extracurricular:**  Erica does not have many extracurricular to do because of her sickness so she spends her time in the library catching up. However when she becomes a werewolf her fifth year she joins the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and becomes a seeker. She also joins Lydia’s dueling club where she is the only female to be on spar with Allison.

 **At Her Worst:** Erica did not have a worse when she was human mainly because she did not have time to be, but when she turned she is arrogant, stubborn, tenacious, and cocky. She manipulates boys to get what she wants in turn causing her to have a bad reputation.

 **At Her Best:** Erica is trustworthy and if given a task she is most often than not going to pull through and do it with flying colors. She is loyal to her rag team of friends because she knows what they’ve been through. She can also see through people’s insecurities and see the real them making her love them,

 **Random Fact** : Erica’s favorite candy is blood pops because it draws attention to her mouth and she likes making a mess when she eats.

 **Scarf of Sexual Preference:** Daringly Kinky

 

**VERNON BOYD**

**Sorting Hat Says: HUFFLEPUFF**

Boyd likes to keep to himself and even with a group of friends speaks only when absolutely necessary. However he keeps his friends close and if they risk their lives he will never let them go alone and he follows them to make sure they stay safe. With this, Boyd is easily placed in Hufflepuff along with his patient and fair play attitude.

 **Wand:** Black Walnut with Unicorn Hair Core, 10 inches solid

 **Pet:** None.

 **Family Background:**  Boyd is muggle born. His parents are really proud of him because they come from a poor upbringing and they consider him being born magic a huge success.

 **Best Subject(s):** History and Ancient Runes are Boyd’s favorite and best subjects. Due to being muggle born Boyd tried to figure out as much of the Wizarding World as possible so he read as much as he can about it. He also like Ancient Runes and can look at any symbol and understand its meaning, he is especially fluent in Celtic magic symbols.

 **Worst Subject (s):** Charms, despite his best attempts, Boyd cannot achieve charm work.

Hobbies and Extracurricular:  Boyd keeps to himself and spends his time in the library or the courtyard reading. Even when he turns into a werewolf he still likes his alone time, Erica tries to force him to join the dueling club but Boyd refuses but goes to support his friends. He also likes to collect wizarding cards from chocolate frogs so he can show his muggle parents.

 **At His Worst:** Boyd can be intimidating, manipulative, and closed off. If you annoy him he is quick to take you down and be rude.

 **At His Best:** Boyd is loyal and works hard in school to compete with the other students who were born into magical families. He is a devoted individual and keeps his friends close. He is also the voice of reason when everyone else is acting stupid.

 **Random Fact:** While practicing a Reparo charm his first year he accidentally caused a Slytherin’s robes to cut open and placed the blame on Stiles, starting Stiles’ prank streak.

 **Scarf of Sexual Preference:** Classic Chivalrous Charmer

 

**ISAAC LAHEY**

**Sorting Hat Says: HUFFLEPUFF**

A rather quiet and shy individual this insecure boy latches onto others with devotion and a look of awe. He is hard-working and very kind to those who don’t treat him like an invalid. This sweet charismatic cheekbone protruded boy cannot be denied that he is a true Hufflepuff.

 **Wand:** Willow with Unicorn Hair core, 10 inches slightly springy

 **Pet:** Dumbo Rat named Aries

 **Family Background:**  Isaac has a wizard and magical mother; however his mother passed away at a young age. His father abuses Isaac because of his drinking problem.

 **Best Subject(s):** Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures. Isaac loves creatures with all his being as he understands them on some level of the pain of feeling caged and ridiculed. Astronomy is a class that comes easily to Isaac as he likes looking at the sky.

 **Worst Subject(s):** Transfiguration and History. Isaac can never stay awake for history and thus struggles to pass the class. However, Transfiguration could be one of Isaac’s best subjects as well since he knows the theory but he does not like the practice of it as he feels guilty casting magic on defenseless creatures.

 **Hobbies and Extracurricular:** Isaac is a bit of an outcast so he likes to spend his time by the lake with his rat and reading a book. Although when he was turned, he joined the Dueling Club at Erica’s insistence even though he is not that good. Once he turned into a werewolf he joined Hufflepuff as a star beater his fifth year and never misses a shot when he aims unless its Erica.

 **At His Worst:** When he turns into a werewolf Isaac is snarky, cocky, holds a dangerous edge and prone to violent outbursts. Isaac is quick to turn to actual physical violence instead of wand dueling and this may be due to his violent upbringing.

 **At His Best:** Isaac is clever and sees the bigger picture when everyone else is focusing on the details. He is loyal to his best friends and is willing to sacrifice himself for the good of the team. He is also quick-witted and genuine where he is unafraid to speak his mind about other people.

 **Random Fact:** Isaac stole his Dumbo rat from Transfiguration when they were meant to be making them into ink goblets.

 **Scarf of Sexual Preference:** Sexual tension with everyone

 

**CORA HALE**

**Sorting Hat Says: GRYFFINDOR**

A small and young individual, Cora Hale is wise beyond her years because of her family’s gruesome death. She is brash, abrasive and not afraid to speak her mind, and although she can be loyal she has a tendency to defy her love ones when they want her to stay put and instead rushes head first into danger putting her in Gryffindor.

 **Wand:** Beech with Unicorn Hair, 10  inches, unyielding

 **Pet:** None.

 **Family Background:** Cora Hale came from a large family that were werewolves (secret to the wizarding world), but after a run-in with Gerard and Kate Argent when Cora was ten, her family was trapped in the basement of their home. The house burned down; the only surviving members of his family are Peter, Laura, and Derek. Gerard and Kate were sent to Azkaban, after Chris defended the Hales saying that they were a peaceful family and not werewolves. The Hale secret remains that.

 **Best Subject(s):** Charms is her favorite subject as it requires precision and quick memorization, she is also really good at History. Although it's not her favorite subject she actually finds it boring but is only really good at it because her uncle loves to recite history to her in the form of debauched poems.

 **Worst Subject(s):** Potions for the same reason as Derek.

 **Hobbies and Extracurricular:** Cora likes going into Hogsmeade to secretly go into Honeydukes and buy pink and strawberry flavored chocolate. She is really athletic and joins the Quidditch team her fourth year as a Seeker. She also joins the dueling club to take out her frustration when her brother reprimands her. Her favorite target is Stiles and Jackson.

 **At Her Worst:** Cora like her brother is brash, rude, sarcastic, and prone to impulsive tendencies. She likes to jump into things first and believes she is always right and better than everyone else.

 **At Her Best:** Cora is extremely loving and loyal to her family because that is all she has. She is also very wise and speaks the truth when no one wants to hear it.

 **Random Fact:** Cora likes to steal her brother’s chocolate when he buys some.

 **Scarf of Sexual Preference:** Do not touch on order of Derek Hale

 

**KIRA YUKIMURA**

**Sorting Hat Says: RAVENCLAW**

Shy, sweet, and willing to place herself in dangerous situations for her friends, Kira Yukimura seems to be perfect for Hufflepuff, but her acceptance and understanding of nearly everyone and everything, a trait long forgotten of the House of blue and bronze, places her in Ravenclaw.

 **Wand:** Hornbeam with Unicorn Hair Core 10 inches, surprisingly swishy

 **Pet:** None.

 **Family Background:** Kira has a mother who was once a born kitsune, but her mother gave up her immortality when she fell in love with Kira’s half-blood father. The two married and had Kira, where she was born as human. The spirits regarded Noshiko as a very missed kitsune and decided to place Noshiko’s aura into Kira, which would awaken at the time of puberty. Kira is half Japanese and Korean. She has attended both wizarding schools.

 **Best Subject(s):** Care of Magical Creatures and History. Kira loves animals immensely, she grew up with a strange assortment of them in her time living in South Korea.

 **Worst Subject(s):** While Kira is a prized swordsman and is quite versed in magical theory, she is not very good at casting spells, even less brewing potions, a class she is not taking. Her fellow Ravenclaws find this strange who pride themselves in being the best in every subject.

 **Hobbies and Extracurricular:** Kira actually loves training and honing her katana skills with the help of her mother. She also has a secret obsession with research, she tends to get stuck in hours of researching material.

 **At Her Worst:** Kira is shy, introverted, and tends to be too accepting and trusting of others. Furthermore, if something is bothering her or has her upset she tends to get closed off instead of expressing her emotions.

 **At Her Best:** Kira is brave, devoted, and willing to put all her willpower to help someone no matter how small the task may be. She remembers little details about people and things. Also, she tends to see the best in others.

 **Random Fact:** When Kira discovered she was a kitsune she kept checking her tailbone to make sure she wasn’t growing any real tails.

 **Scarf of Sexual Preference:** Demi-Sexual to all types of people.

 

 

 

**Minor characters:**

Danny-Slytherin

Matt -Slytherin

Malia Tate-Slytherin

Liam Dunbar-Slytherin

Mason-Gryffindor

Brett-Slytherin

Hayden-Gryffindor

Sydney-Ravenclaw

Heather-Gryffindor

Danielle Rhodes-Gryffindor

Ethan-Gryffindor

Aiden-Slytherin

Unger (people matt killed) Slytherin

Reddik (people matt killed) Slytherin

Harley Harlowe-Ravenclaw

Greenberg-Ravenclaw

Bennett the Hunter-Gryffindor

Tucker Cornish-Ravenclaw

Sean Long-Hufflepuff

Jessica Bartlett-Hufflepuff

Kara Simmons-Ravenclaw

 

  



End file.
